halofandomcom-20200222-history
Domus Diaspora
The Domus Diaspora, or Colonial Era,Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Pages 52 & 53 was the era of mass migration of Humans from the Sol system to various star systems in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way galaxy.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Pages 8 & 9 The Domus Diaspora was organized by the Colonial Administration Authority.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Page 54 History Origins Following the Interplanetary War, population surges, a struggling economy and food problems created the need for colonies. Extra-solar colonies only became plausible in 2291 when Wallace Fujikawa and Tobias Shaw discovered Slipstream Space.[http://www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Xbox.com: Halo Storyline] (Defunct, Copy on [http://halo.bungie.org/misc/mstimeline2.html HBO Forums] and [http://web.archive.org/web/20080424150226/www.xbox.com/en-US/games/h/halo/storyline.htm Wayback Machine]) In 2310, the Colonial Administration Authority and the Colonial Military Administration were founded,Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 228 and a new line of colony ships were unveiled. Only in 2362 would the first wave of interstellar ships led by the Odyssey, leave the Sol system. The Inner Colonies The Odyssey would spark the Domus Diaspora by settling Reach. Colony after colony would be established. By 2390, 210 extra-solar colonies were established, and would comprise the "Inner colonies". The Outer Colonies More and more colonies would continue to be founded far down Slipspace routes.Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo - Page 91 These would be the "Outer Colonies". They would be effectively established by 2490. Many of these colonies would be largely unexplored and underdeveloped. Dissidence and the End Between 2473 and 2485 protests and uprisings would took place. In 2487, the People's Occupation and Secessionist Union would submit requests for a dozen worlds to secede from the CAA and Unified Earth Government.Halo Mythos: A Guide to the Story of Halo - Page 55 Violence would begin when a massive rebellion on Far Isle was put down with Nuclear weapons.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx - Page 183, Quote:"Bandersnatch" was the code used for radiological- or energy-based disaster. Dr. Halsey had heard this used before from planetary bombardment by Covenant plasma and during the UNSC nuking of the Far Isle Colony to put down the rebellion of 2492. In 2494, the Callisto Incident would spark the Insurrection, effectively ending the Domus Diaspora. Despite the end of the Colonial Era, colonies and planets were still being found and colonized, especially after the Human-Covenant war. Oban, Erebus VII, and Eudemon X49-05 were all examples of this. Timeline 2362 *Reach colonized by the Odyssey.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 151 2364 August August 8 *Tribute officially colonized by the . Disputed by the crew of the as having taken place on July 24.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/tribute Halo Waypoint: Universe - Locations - Tribute] 2390 *The Inner colonies were effectively established. 2397 *Actium colonized.Halo 4: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 228 2412 *Alluvion colonized.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/alluvion Halo Waypoint: Universe - Alluvion] 2429 *Arcadia colonized.Halo: The Essential Visual Guide - Page 12 2431 *Meridian colonized.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/locations/meridian Halo Waypoint: Universe - Meridian] 2468 *Harvest, the furthest human colony, was colonized by the .[http://halowars.com/GameInfo/Timeline.aspx Official Halo Wars Community Site: Game Info - Timeline] 2490 *The Outer Colonies were effectively established. Sources Category:Events